Sportsmen who are also smokers frequently desire to smoke while carrying on their sport. Cigar smoking golfers, for example, desire to walk across the fairway of a golf course without having their lit cigar extinguished by wind. When a cigar smoking golfer wishes to make a stroke, he must deposit his lit cigar in a location where the lit end thereof will not ignite flammable material and cause a fire, nor will it be extinguished, and the opposite end thereof will not contact dirt or other contaminants which will be subsequently brought to the smoker's mouth.
It would be desirable to sportsmen, therefore, to provide a device to aid in the smoking of a cigarette or cigar which would protect the lit end of his or her smoke from being extinguished by wind and which would protect both the lit end and the opposite end against contamination of the smoke when the smoke is momentarily placed aside.